¿Por qué no te mueres?
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Hubo un momento en que dejo de importarle su apariencia, lo que otros pensarán o lo que ocurría. Hubo un momento en que dejo de importarle todo/SPOILERS "END GAME"


_**Disclaimer:**__** El MCU n ome pertenece, tampoco los personajes que apsrecen en "End Game", dirigido por los hermanos Joe y Anthony Russo. Todo en sí le pertence al gran Stan Lee (el más grande, por siempre)**_

_**Advertencia:**__** SPOILERS DE "END GAME"**_

* * *

Hubo un momento en el que el verse en el espejo dejo de horrorizarle la imagen que se veía en ella. Porque dejo de _importarle._ O sea, ¿para qué verse bien? ¿Había alguna razón por la cual lavar su cabello o cortarlo?

Su cabello era su vanidad, el reflejo de cuanto se importaba a sí mismo. Pero ya no le _importaba._

El siquiera pensar en entrenar, la imagen de esas personas volviéndose polvo le hacía recriminarse: **_Idiota, ¿el esforzarte te ayudo a salvar a esas personas? Oh, espera, no las salvaste. La mitad de la población murió por tu ineptitud._** _**¿Tu cabello dorado cegó a Thanos e impidió que chasqueara los dedos? ¡Por supuesto que no! Thanos ganó, Thanos ganó, ¡TÚ FRACASASTE!**_

El alcohol en ocasiones le hacia olvidar de esas voces; en la mayoría, siempre las recordaba. Prefería estas últimas. Así jamás_ olvidaría, _y después de los sucesos, no quería olvidar que era un fracasado que fallo a sus amigos. Antes de eso a su familia, a Frigga, Odin, a...

En las mañanas, cuando siquiera tiene curiosidad de ver como esta, solo se mira, sonríe y dice lo que siempre dice:

-¿Por qué no te mueres ya?

Porque _vivir_ será su tortura.

Y cuando se dignaba a ir a bajar al pueblo, sabe que todos lo miran con compasión o resentidos. A él eso le importaba, fue su culpa. Luego miraba a la Valquiria, siempre cuidando del resto. Era increíble como los papeles se intercambiaron en tan solo cinco años para seres que vivían más de cien años.

En algunos momentos, mientras escuchaba a Korg y Miek jugando _'Fortnite'_, recordó las palabras de un hombre que admiró y del que tuvo el honor de llamar "Padre": _'**Ambos nacieron para ser Reyes...'**_. No recordaba lo que venía después, solo esa parte. Y la imagen de _él_ apareció, como lo hacia el 99% del tiempo. Sus ojos verdes astutos y pícaros, con su cabello negro ligeramente ondulado, y su aura de elegancia que siempre le perteneció y que se asemejaba al de su madre. Sí, durante sus años de ausencia, Loki hizo fiestas, obras de teatro, pero recuerda a los asgardianos disfrutar de todo eso. En cambio, consigo perdieron a la mitad de su pueblo. Parecían los extremos de lo que se consideraba ideal.

Y por eso la frase de su padre evocaba a su mente; ¿Si Loki hubiers vivido y hubieran gobernado juntos habrían sido buenos reyes? Él se convencía de que sí; Loki era hábil con la diplomacia y todo con las palabras; él alguna vez fue fuerte, compasivo. Juntos habrían logrado lo que quisieran. Y cada vez que recordaba el "juntos" nunca pudo atreverse a irse con una mujer. Cómo si alguna quisiera su flácida barriga. _**"Loki estaría asqueado, me apuñalaría y se burlaría de mí. Pero después me diría que se encargaría de adelgazarme 'personalmente' ".**_ Pensar en lo que hubiera hecho Loki en cualquier situación solo hacia que doliera, que bebiera y que otra vez se hundiera en su dolor.

Loki habría sabido que hacer. Pero no era posible porque estaba muerto por SU culpa.

_¿Por qué no te mueres?_

_¿Por qué no te mueres?_

_¿Por qué no moriste tú en lugar de Loki?_

_**Porque mereces sufrir, y no te reunirás con él hasta que tu castigo se de por terminado.**_

_**¿Por qué no te mueres, Thor?**_

* * *

**Bien, me he metido en la depresiva cabeza de Thor durante sus años entre "_Infinity War"_ y _"End Game"_. Siguiendo lo que comentó alguien en un grupo de "spoilers de End Game" (lo cree para quienes vieron la peli y no queremos spoilear al resto), sobre como Odín dijo que ambos (Loki y Thor) estaban hechos para ser reyes, y que parecía que esperaban que reinaran juntos (con Loki como consejero y Thor reinando); cuando lo hacían por separado eran un desastre, y así nació esto. **

**Espero también haayn "disfrutado" esta lectura...**

_**Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**_


End file.
